The Bruiser
by Parksies
Summary: A new Team Fortress 2 class arrives to live with the RED team, but she's not what they expect! I'm making this story up as I go, but comments and suggestions are highly appreciated! úwù Also some ship suggestions, as I'm not really sure who to ship my Team Fortress 2 character with!
1. The Meeting

_I should have left this room a while ago!_ She thought as she sat on the toilet of the bathroom in the base of the RED mercs. Janine, or The Bruiser, as the mercs were told she was called, went into the bathroom before any of them had woken up for the day and now she could hear them preparing a party for her in the meeting room.

How she had gotten into this situation was simple, she had been escorted into the base by Miss Pauling at 2 in the morning while the nine men were sleeping. Pauling had told her that she'd need a good rest before meeting them. Janine had awoken and gone to the bathroom at 5:40AM and she could hear the men excitedly preparing a small arrival party.

_Maybe I can just walk out of the bathroom like nothing happened?_ Here goes... Before she could actually touch the door knob after washing her hands, she overheard the mercs talking excitedly for her arrival, not knowing that she had been in the base already.

"Pauling said dat he's da bruiser! Sounds crazy don't it?" She could make out a young man's voice with a Boston accent.

_I guess they don't know I'm a girl, either._

"Da, Bruiser must be beeg man! Not leetle man like Scout!" A deep voice with a Russian accent bellowed gleefully.

"Oui, would be bad to mess with zis Bruiser, non?" A smooth Frenchman added.

"I bet I could shoot 'im. But up close..." A gruff, Australian voice commented worriedly.

"Ah, calm down, Lads!" A loud, Scottish voice carelessly exclaimed. "This one may be a lass for once!"

And here she was, the Bruiser, sitting on a closed toilet out of embarrassment. Her real name is Janine Daecan, well fitting her pale, porcelain skin and brown, curly mid-length hair that she kept up in a messy bun. She's not the tallest person, standing at a measly 5 feet and 5 inches. She quietly mumbled to herself in her British accent, "Okay, here we go..."

"'Ey, someone in da bathroom? All da guys are here..." The voice that she figured belonged to The Scout rang out.

"Or is that an enemy spy?! Get him, maggots!" A shriek of a man yelled out.

In a few short seconds, the sounds of footsteps rapidly became louder outside the bathroom door.

"U-uh..." Janine managed to blurt out.

"Dere's a babe in dere, guys!" Scout called out, followed by the sound of a light smack of skin.

"Shut up, Scout. Ze lady's probably horrified by your yelping." The Frenchman warned and then asked, "Excuze moi, madam, but perhaps you may have mislocated your home?"

This smooth voice helped coax Janine, and she slowly turned the doorknob to meet the nine men.

"Um, hi everybody. I'm The Bruiser." was all she could say to the wide-eyed mercs in front of her.


	2. Some Getting Used To

After Janine introduced herself to the mercenaries, there was a long silence. Some of the men looked at each other with silent whispers.

She decided she'd try again.

"Um, hi, I'm The-" much to her surprise, she was unexpectedly squeezed by the loud Scott, who was laughing victoriously. "What did I tell ya, lads?! Thassa lassie if I ever seen one!" This comforted Janine a bit, as she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I'm not what you expected. At least not what most of you did." She said, looking at the men and then at the Scott. "Do we go by first name basis here or by our roles?" She asked.

Everyone's introductions answered her question as they consisted of the Frenchman being The Spy, the tall and lanky Aussie being The Sniper, the loud Scott being The Demoman, the short Texan being The Engineer, the masked and fully suited individual being The Pyromaniac, the big Russian man being The Heavy, the muscled and bucket wearing man being The Soldier, and the thin young Bostonian introducing himself as The Scout.

"We are called by our roles and not by our real names to keep our identities secretive," The Spy explained as he took a breath from his smoke.

Janine nodded, as she saw that Spy appreciates himself remaining a secret by the balaclava she saw on his face. This gave her a sudden urge to touch his face and take off the mask, but she resisted nonetheless.

The men led her to the meeting room where the welcome party was set up. Some of the men cheered loudly while others talked normally to her, welcoming her to the team. This helped Janine grow more comfortable in the base, and most of her worries had already vanished. She noticed that The Scout looked at her often and she returned his gazes of interest with smiles and waves as she sat on the couch and chatted with the others.

Suddenly, Sniper heard her counting out loud. "I see one, two, three...I thought there were nine mercenaries before I came here?" she asked as she looked around in confusion. Maybe they're just not interested or too busy to join the others.

"Oh, there are." The Aussie answered. "Medic's off doing some work or out cold from staying up all night working."

Janine nodded again. She sat in silence eating the cake that Engineer had divided for the team until Scout finally approached her. "So, waddya do, sweetcheeks?" He asked with a smile as he sat unexpectedly close to her. The nickname caught her off guard, as she furrowed her brows while swallowing a bite of cake and asking, "um, what do you mean?"

"Oh, like, how ya fight and all dat." Scout cleared up, taking amusement in her confusion. This made her eyes light up in acknowledgement and she thought of a way to answer. Before she could speak, she felt a pat on her back. "Da, Heavy wonders how leetle girl will fight war!" She looked behind her and saw Heavy looking at her with a friendly smile.

Heavy's sentence had sparked curiosity in the other mercs in the room, making them gather up by the couch she sat at as well.

"Oh, I'll just go and get my weapon to show you guys. Explaining it isn't the easiest thing to do for me." she ended with a nervous chuckle as she grew a slight red from all of the sudden attention.

She asked Scout to please hold her plate as she stood up to go to her room and he obeyed, marvelling at her movements and watching her walk off. He heard many positive remarks from the other men and he felt a slight warmth in his face and chest. He then stopped slouching and sat up straight on the couch when he noticed Janine come back into the meeting room with a bag and set it down onto the table in front of the couch they sat at.

Janine heard some "ooh"s from the men as they all crowded around her.

She confidently unzipped her bag to reveal a pair of large, shining fighting gloves attached to some sleeves. This heightened everyone's curiosity. Before anyone could say anything, she felt that she should explain, "Um, I know that Heavy already fights with gloves," she started off. The big Russian man nodded with a soft "Da" at the mention of his name. "But these gloves can actually reach others from far away," she continued, fully fitting her left arm in a sleeve. She warned the men to watch out and they spread out before she could show them her trick.

She then faced towards the long hallway lined with their bedrooms and punched at the empty space. This caused the glove to extend itself about 4 feet in length from the sleeve it was attached to in order to reach the end of the corridor! Then the glove recoiled and sent her back a couple of inches. Scout seemed to have been close behind her, as she felt his chest cushion her back when she stepped backwards from the force of the glove reattaching itself to its sleeve. She looked at him and smiled in acknowledgement, nodding a thank you. Scout's nervous smile reached from ear to ear as he simply patted her back.

She then grinned when she heard the excited whoops from the men. "Of course, the recoil is a downside but I'm pretty good with these." She said, taking off the sleeve.

"Wit' my snoipin' aim and those gloves, nothin' could stop ya!" Janine heard Sniper remark and she nodded towards him in agreement. "That could make a pretty good combination!" She giggled as Sniper patted her back.

After her little glove show, the mercs returned to drinking and chatting amongst themselves and she sat back onto the couch. Scout handed her back her plate of cake and sat next to her once again. "Dat...Dat's gotta be one o' da coolest things I ever seen." He confessed. Maybe this girl does stand a chance against me. He thought as she started to chow down on the cake slice.

"Thanks, Scout." She answered with a full mouth. He laughed at her cake-stuffed face. "Want somethin' to wash dat down with, Bruisah?" He asked, taking a beer bottle from the Engineer who was about to ask if she wanted some.

She looked at the bottle and quickly gulped down her cake with a smile.

"Oh, you bet!"


	3. First Full Day

Everyone awoke with headaches the next morning, some worse than others. The mercenaries slept in rooms of two, in order to provide as much security as possible amongst themselves.

The Engineer was Demoman's roommate, The Scout was Pyro's roommate, Medic and Spy had their own rooms as Medic had the clinic attached to his room and Spy "absolutely requires" a room for himself only. The Sniper lives in a camper van near the base.

Spy had finally decided to give up his privacy to let Janine share a bedroom with him. While the ten mercenaries were drunk the last night, they moved her bed into his room. Everyone figured this would be useful, as she would be a very easy target for the other team.

Miss Pauling advised someone to stay near Janine at all times until she could properly fight for herself. Besides, nobody knows when the BLUs would decide to attack the REDs' newest and most defenseless mercenary. During this meeting between the Administrator's assistant and the mercs, Scout loudly agreed to this.

"I'll be Bruisah's bodygahd! Ain't any BLUs getting neah her with me being the protectah!" he looked at Janine proudly and winked. Janine nodded and smiled. "Oh, thank you so much." she said. "Hell, I'll even train ya! We're both runners, only difference is I'm a battah and you're a puncha!" Scout insisted. Nobody seemed to mind the idea of Scout being the one to protect their newest member. They just found Scout awfully annoying and clingy towards Janine.

"Thank you for volunteering, Scout," Pauling started. "Oh, and Medic..." She continued, looking towards the German clad in his medical gear. This got a nod and a small "Ja." from him. "Don't forget the surgery. We can't ever make this mistake." The assistant finished. Janine looked at Medic and then back at Pauling with a worried expression. "Surgery?" She asked.

"Yes, surgery. Every mercenary of both teams requires a heart surgery in order to survive this ongoing war," Miss Pauling explained. "After a mercenary is killed, as long as they have had the Über heart operation, they can be revived and come back into battle thanks to Medic and respawn." She looked back at Bruiser, hoping she'd understand. "So if I don't get this operation, I would die once and never come back." Janine commented. "Correct!" Pauling smiled. "I'm glad this one catches on quickly. Now, if nothing else is necessary from me, I have to go back to my other duties." She said as she stood up from her chair and wiped down her skirt. "We will meet again, RED mercenaries." She said as she took her leave. Janine and the nine men all said their farewells to the assistant and began chatting amongst themselves.

Medic was the first to tap Janine on the shoulder. When she looked at him in response, he cleared his throat. "Ah,my apologies for not meeting you at ze velcoming party." He began. "I am ze Medic, and I am very busy in and out of zese battles with ze ozher team." Janine flashed him a smile. "Oh, don't worry about that! I didn't mind at all. If you need the rest from your work, then you deserve to have it." She thought for a bit and her worried look came back to her."Uh, about this surgery..."

"It iz not as bad as it sounds," Spy interjected. He noticed her concern earlier and wanted to calm her. "Ze doctor will simply put you to sleep and make sure zat his medigun will not let you die while he does his operation." He explained. "Medigun?" Janine wondered. "This heals the patient, right?" Medic happily nodded at her assumption. "It will not let you lose blood while I'm switching out your heart for one zat is more capable in zis war." This made Janine curious. "And when does this have to be done?" She asked. Spy didn't have to think too much to answer her. "It must be done before ze next battle, which will be about next week." He replied. "Ja," Medic began, "Ze BLUs are kind enough to let us train our newest member before ze battle next veek." Janine sighed in relief. "So not today or tomorrow, then."

After she was properly introduced to Medic, Scout ran up to Janine while she ate the sandvich Heavy prepared for the mercenaries' breakfast. "So, when do ya wanna start training?" He asked, sitting next to her and resting his legs on the table. "I wanna see what those big punchin' gloves can do!" Janine smiled. "Whenever you like, Scout. I'm pretty excited to show you what they can do, too." Scout patted her back, delighted. "Then meet me at da trainin' room after you're done! Come wit' light clothes and some water or sometin', it'll get hot quick in dere!" He warned her as he gave her two more quick pats and ran off. He was more than likely getting prepared for training in his room.

After Janine had finished her sandvich and the kind Pyro brought it to the sink to wash it, she headed into the bathroom to wash her face and hands. After she recalled the past few days with the mercenaries, she suddenly let a small laugh leave her lips. "Oi, what's so funny, mate?" She heard Sniper ask with two knocks to the door. Bruiser quickly opened the door and smiled at him. "It's not something funny, it's just that I've been remembering the days here with you all." she answered, splashing some more water on her face. This brought a warm smile to Sniper's face as he chuckled and gently gave the top of her head a friendly kiss. "I dunno how much better you think it'll get, sheila, but keep the good times in your head a lot. You'll need it for the battles." He advised. She gave that a quick thought and nodded. "I'll try to not need respawn so much. Thank you, Sniper." she told him.

After she dried off and left the bathroom to Sniper, she went back into her shared room with Spy.

Alright, training time.


End file.
